


School Night

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Groping, M/M, One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, and now its 7k words long, i never ever thought id write anything like this, teenage angst, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Teenage Eruris and all the worry and excitement that goes along with that kind of thing. There's an awkward date, nostalgia, and everyone is very sweet.





	School Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so I did write this.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

Frowning into the mirror, Levi took another hurried swipe at his head with the comb. That shitty little bit in the back just kept popping up. Even water wasn’t working and he’d end up with helmet-head if he kept putting more on the comb. If he had more time he’d get back in the shower, but then Kenny’d be pissed about him wasting the hot water, and he didn’t have enough time anyway.

Erwin was going to be here in a few minutes.

He looked at his reflection. Breathed deep, relaxed his mouth and brows into something casual, something cool, and tried to pull his shoulders back and straighten up. Did it make him look any taller? He turned, examining himself from the side.

Probably not.

Hopeless, this was hopeless. He was finally going on a fucking date- or something like a date. At least something without Nile or Hanji or even Mike hanging around. They weren’t going anywhere lame either, nowhere with a bunch of little kids or old farts to bother them. It was just going to be him and Erwin. Finally.

The thought made his stomach twist. A fucking date and his fucking hair looked ridiculous and- holy shit, he needed to brush his teeth!

Jamming the toothbrush into his mouth, he leaned over the sink, brushing hard, nerves spilling over into the quick swiping motions. He tried not to think about the hole in his left sock. Erwin probably didn’t even own any socks with holes. He was too perfect for that. Fuck. At least his breath was going to be all minty. In case they kissed. Not like they would. Of course, if it happened, that would be fine. Better than fine. Awesome. Fucking amazing. Or…fuck. Was that too eager? What if Erwin didn’t want to kiss? What if he’d misinterpreted the whole thing and they were just hanging out? Fuck, fuck, fuck-

“Levi! Get yer ass off the can! That Smith kid is here!”

Fuck.

“Coming!” Levi yelled between spitting and rinsing the toothpaste from his mouth, quickly checking the mirror one last time before sighing and rushing out of the bathroom. Wallet, phone, housekeys, he ducked into his room and stuffed them all into his pockets before running back through the house to the front door.

“Woah, there, cowboy,” Kenny joked, waving a beer can in his direction, “I’m empty.”

Stopping for a moment, Levi shot a venomous look at his uncle. He stamped back into the kitchen, opening the little fridge to pull out another beer. With hardly a backward glance he tossed it underhand to his uncle, almost disappointed when he heard the metallic click of the man’s perfect catch and the hiss of the tab opening a second later. This time he headed for the door purposefully, not even looking in Kenny’s direction and ignoring the TV as he quickly pulled on his shoes.

He was out the door and down the driveway in a few seconds, already scanning the tiny yard for Erwin or the hatchback he borrowed from his dad. He spotted the blue car idling at the edge of the gravel driveway and was surprised to see Erwin standing by the driver’s side, leaning over by its rolled-down window. He wasn’t driving? What the fuck was going on?

Erwin looked up for a moment, smiling and waving Levi over a bit sheepishly. When he walked up to the car, the reason Erwin was standing outside was obvious. His dad was driving.

“Hello, Levi!” Mr. Smith greeted him, turning on that easy teacher smile Levi had always found a bit disconcerting. At least on Mr. Smith it didn’t feel creepy, it managed to reach his eyes, and Levi didn’t feel like he was going to whisper anything about absent parents, or old ill-fitting clothes, or what he’d done last time to the detention monitor as soon as he turned around.

“Hello, Mr. Smith, Sir,” he said, focusing on the rubber toes of his canvas sneakers and straightening his back, trying very hard to look respectable.

“I’m sorry, Levi, but there’s a meeting tonight to discuss how to fit the new standardized testing into our curriculums. It got moved last-minute and this was the only time everyone was available, so I need the car. I’ll be back around 9:30pm to pick Erwin up.” Levi nodded dumbly, only able to sneak quick glances up from his shoes. “I know this is probably putting a crimp in your plans, but I hope you boys can find something fun to do even without the car.”

“ ‘s fine,” Levi answered, feeling immediately bad about all the plans he’d already made in his head when Mr. Smith’s earnest apology was so clear on his kind features.

“We’ll be fine, Papa,” Erwin answered after his eyes met Levi’s for the briefest moment, checking and confirming whatever he was already thinking, “I’ll see you then.”

Mr. Smith pulled away with a wave and Levi waved after him weakly, fingers bending in a halting motion nothing like Erwin’s energetic gesture.

There went his plans, up in the smoke of the retreating tailpipe.

What the fuck were they supposed to do now? He lowered his hand, letting go of the effort it took to not slouch.

“What do we do now?” He looked at Erwin, the earlier excitement he’d felt dampened but not extinguished. It was hard to be upset for long, especially when Erwin looked like he’d gotten all dressed up: dark jeans, a just-ironed polo, his hair slicked with something that made it shinier and even more perfect than usual. Levi’s chest felt heavier as he tried not to stare, pulse a bit wild, the way his crappy canvas sneakers were scuffed, and the hole in his right sock suddenly looming and fucking impossible to ignore. Erwin was too goddamn perfect. Too goddamn hot, while he was-

“What do you want to do?”

Levi sighed, internal complaints silenced by a flicker of frustration. He didn’t want to go through this stupid back-and-forth with Erwin. He knew how it would go. He’d say something like ‘I don’t know, what do you want to do?’ and they’d just chase each other around in a stupid circle. In the stupid driveway. Too chickenshit to do anything at all when all he wanted was to do everything. Just everything- why couldn’t that be an answer?

But they couldn’t do much without the car. Nothing fun was really that close and he sure as hell didn’t want to bring Erwin inside where Kenny would drink and yell at the TV and make sure they’d never have a second alone together. He thought for a moment, ticking through the places they could easily walk to. Anything to get them away from the house, Kenny was probably shitting himself laughing at them by now. As he opened his mouth to respond, his stomach rumbled, a pang of hunger travelling through his gut and gurgling loudly. He snapped his mouth shut, trying to keep in at least some of the noise, but when a slow smile crept over Erwin’s features and his ears began to burn he knew there was no denying it.

“Maybe we should eat?” One bushy blond eyebrow crooked up as Erwin said it, and Levi frowned all over again. Why was it so hard to be normal around Erwin? Even his body was rebelling.

“Yeah-” Levi struggled to recover, trying to think of somewhere, anywhere they could get food. But it was difficult to think when Erwin was looking at him so expectantly and when all the blood seemed to have just fled from his brain. “-there’s a 7-11,” he finally suggested, settling on the first thing he could think of.

Erwin nodded and turned on his heel, heading off down the side of the road, leaving room by the road’s edge for Levi to fall into step next to him in the same way they always walked. “Sounds good, I’ll buy.” Raising a hand, Levi caught the back of his polo before he could take another step away. The puzzled look Erwin gave and his soft tone when he asked, “What’s up?” made Levi feel even worse for what he was about to say.

“It’s, uh, it’s this way.” Levi pointed in the other direction down the street.

“Oh.”

It was Erwin’s turn to look flustered, and the way he bit his lower lip for a second made Levi wonder why he’d never noticed how good it looked and how he could probably reach it if he just stretched up on his toes a little and-

“Okay.” Erwin recovered, taking a purposeful breath and somehow managing to look composed despite the blotchy redness showing above his collar. “Let’s go.”

This time they fell into step easily, Erwin walking on the paved road while Levi joined him on the gravelly shoulder. At first, they just walked, but soon they were talking. Or, Erwin was talking. About school and the debate team, about football practice, Erwin always found something to talk about. Levi didn’t mind listening, and it was easier than talking about himself anyway. There was always something interesting that Erwin was doing, or maybe he was just good at telling stories, or maybe Levi just liked to listen to the confidence in his voice and let its deep, clear tones wash over him. Humming and nodding in response, Levi kept the rhythm going, until Erwin fell into a long pause.

It wasn’t uncomfortable. They were far beyond that. As nervous as Erwin’s close presence made him, there was something familiar and soothing in it when Levi let his agitated circling thoughts go and settled into their easy companionship. Walking down the lane, trees still overgrown from their late-summer spurt casting lengthening shadows on the road, the heat of the early-autumn day began to wear off, taking some of Levi’s burning embarrassment with it. His steps grew less purposeful and more natural, Erwin’s long stride shortening somewhat to match their pace.

Every once in a while, the little sharp rocks on the road would skitter away under Levi’s shoe. He kicked at a large one, sending it forward to click over the pavement. It came to rest in front of Erwin’s left foot, and he tapped it further down the road towards Levi’s side. They passed the stone back and forth as they walked, jogging out to kick it back into the road when it strayed, speeding up or slowing down to continue the simple exchange. If Levi had to jog out of his way more often to retrieve it, he never said anything. If he had to make sure his kicks were a little more controlled, he didn’t let on. If he clambered down into the ditch a little to knock it back onto the road once, well that didn’t matter either. There were a few things Levi was just better at. Even if it felt like he basically wasn’t good at anything.

Before Levi knew it, they were at the 7-11, walking under its lit green plastic sign and through the sliding doors to a tinny chime. The place was deserted, just them and the bored middle-aged woman behind the counter, clacking her two-inch nails along the linoleum counter as she stared absently at the cold cases along the back wall.

They exchanged glances, a glint of mischief in Erwin’s eyes hinting only a little at how much he was enjoying this. “Ice cream? Slurpees? Candy? What are we getting?” Erwin asked. He must have a lot more than the lonely five bucks Levi had crumpled in his wallet if he wanted to buy all that shit.

“Whatever,” Levi answered, then, thinking better of it he added, “-Slurpees. And...-”

“Hotdogs? I know you’re hungry.”

Levi’s nose wrinkled. The hotdogs at convenience stores were gross. Sweaty, shiny things, tubes of too-dark meat that rolled on the rungs of an endless conveyor under a heat lamp. They’d probably sat there since 3:00 am. But he was pretty hungry. “I don’t know. They’re nasty.”

“They’re better than the cardboard they call pizza.”

Erwin was right, as usual.

They walked over to the Slurpee machine and picked cups. Erwin went first, filling his with a thick trail of bright blue raspberry that folded over itself and settled into the cup. As he popped the clear dome onto its top, Levi faced the machine. He looked over the flavors briefly before making his choice. Coke and cherry, brown and red alternated, each with just a single coil of the viscous frozen beverage that relaxed into an even layer. He topped it off with cherry, the twisty top of the drink lasting only long enough to pop a clear dome over it before it slumped back into liquid form.

On their way to the cash register Erwin picked up a small bag of chips. The way he did it, casually reaching behind them as they passed, made Levi hold back a smile. Perfect Erwin stuffing himself with chips- somehow it was even more perfect. Setting his Slurpee and chips on the counter, Erwin asked the bored cashier for two hotdogs.

“You want those spicy ones or the normal ones?” Pushing herself away from where she’d leaned over the counter, the woman fixed Erwin with a bored look as her jaw worked on a piece of gum. Her long nail-claws had fireworks painted on them. Trying not to think about those nails coming into contact with his food, Levi stared until his shoulders bunched and jumped, the air conditioning in the store and the frozen Slurpee wetting his palm more than enough to chill him.

“Normal.” The woman retrieved two hotdogs and put them into soft white buns, sliding the little cardboard boats onto the counter next to Erwin’s Slurpee and ringing them up. A series of hollow ticking taps accompanied her nails on the register keys. Erwin paid for it all, not even bothering to count out exact change and scooping the pennies into his pocket before redistributing everything and handing a hotdog to Levi. They dressed their dogs: Erwin opting for the ‘lazy man’s sauce’, a brownish mix of ketchup, mustard, and relish all in one squeeze bottle, while Levi wrote perfect waves of yellow and red on his.

Outside the 7-11 the sky was growing dark. There was nowhere to sit but the curb, and they both plopped down under the fluorescent lights. The hotdog disappeared in only a few bites, leaving Levi almost as hungry as he’d been before eating his. The Slurpee made up for it, somewhat, and when Erwin opened the bag of chips and offered them, Levi took a handful.

Crunching them up, the salty and sweet of barbeque, Levi watched Erwin eat the last of his hotdog. It looked small in his hand. Levi hadn’t realized it- how big Erwin’s hands were. Much bigger than his own, he mused, staring at his fingers. They were shiny with brown chip-powder, nails cut to the quick- strong, but small. So much smaller. Not like Erwin’s. And suddenly it was all he could think about as he watched Erwin eat. Those hands, the movement of his mouth, it made his stomach clench and his breath catch. It wasn’t even like he knew why, they were just fucking hands, but at the same time it felt like a whole lot more. Thoughts of what they might feel like on his skin kept rising to the surface even as he fought them back.

With a shake of his head and a frustrated sigh, Levi leaned back, tearing his eyes from Erwin. If he didn’t look at him maybe he’d be able to stop thinking about him. Instead he stared up, at the fluorescent light above. Moths gathered, circling and bumping into it, casting fluttering gray shadows on the stucco. They were so stupid, always flying back, trying to get to the light- but for what? Just like him. Just like this stupid date. This stupid not-date. He was nothing but a moth, flapping around, bumping into everything, never really able to say or do whatever it was he should to get closer to his goal- to do something, anything. Destined to eternal frustration.

Fuck it.

Levi sucked on his Slurpee and thought about Erwin’s hands.

“Levi.” Erwin’s voice interrupted his thoughts just as he was beginning to ponder whether Erwin had any callouses or not, and Levi sat up straighter, looking over.

“Huh?”

“Hey, I know I kind of messed this up.”

Levi blinked, mouth falling open around his straw, staring as Erwin looked down dejectedly at the pavement. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I asked you out but then I didn’t even have a car to pick you up with. It was pretty stupid of me.” Erwin’s mouth curled down at its edge, his words trailing off and becoming softer with the admission. “I had hoped we could go to a movie. I wanted to be alone with you.”

Still surprised by Erwin’s words, Levi replied before thinking, “We are alone.”

Erwin’s easy chuckle made him wince. Why had he said something so stupid? He could have said he would have liked that too. He could have told Erwin he was just happy he’d finally asked him out. It’s not like he didn’t know what Erwin meant- he wanted them to be alone too. So, so badly he wanted to be alone with Erwin. So badly it felt like his blood was hot cement- thick, and heavy, and entirely too warm as he felt it push through his body.

“I mean-” he stammered “-I, yeah. I want that too?” Levi frowned, concentrating on finishing the Slurpee as fast as possible before he could say anything else stupid. His voice had done that thing again, the one where it got all crackly and made it sound like a question because he had no idea where he was going with what he was trying to say anyway. Everything with Erwin so fucking hard, and his mouth kept letting all the dumbest shit out, and his throat was frozen from Slurpee, and he couldn’t believe this was actually a date and that he was fucking it up so royally.

“Well, is there somewhere we can go, then?”

Levi coughed as the last bits of Slurpee went down the wrong tube in his haste to swallow. He bent forward, waiting for his eyes to stop watering as he recovered. A place they could go? It was hard to believe Erwin still wanted to, but…

“Maybe we could go to a park?” Erwin mused, his blue eyes looking down on Levi’s face, seeking approval or some reaction, reminding Levi all over again of big hands and perfect blond hair.

“There’s one nearby,” Levi said, “but it’s not very…” he trailed off.

“Private?” Erwin finished the thought for him, and Levi nodded. There were a few benches in the park, but there weren’t many trees and it was pretty popular with people walking their dogs in the evening. He sighed. They couldn’t stay here either. Not only was it not private, but if they sat around long enough the town cops would probably come by and chew them out. Those guys had nothing better to do anyway in a shitty little place like this.

Levi mentally ticked through the things that were within walking distance and felt himself grow more and more hopeless as he eliminated each one. Library, laundromat, a diner, none of them were good candidates and most were probably already closed. If Erwin’s sister wasn’t home they might be able to go over to his place, but Levi was sure that Erwin would have already mentioned that if it was an option.

There was nowhere left, nowhere to go.

Except-

“I’ve got an idea.”

A slow grin began to cross Erwin’s face.

“We’ll have to be quiet though.”

The grin got wider and grew teeth. Perfect white teeth.

As Levi explained his plan, Erwin’s grin stayed in place, but his blue eyes looked bigger and bigger. When Levi was finished, all Erwin said was, “Let’s go.”

They threw out their trash and headed back down the road the way they had come. The sky dark above, the trees rustling quietly as they walked along the side of the road, more careful now that it was harder to see. There wasn’t really any need to be stealthy yet, but Levi felt the mood creeping up on him. Walking down the dark lane, side-by-side with Erwin, sneaking each other furtive glances and nervous smiles. Anticipation and excitement mounted in Levi’s chest, and he struggled to keep his pace even and natural as they retraced their steps.

They passed a few small ranch houses and trailers, with stretches of woods on either side. Seeing no one else walking or even driving wasn’t surprising. Levi lived a little way outside of their small town, where the few planned neighborhoods put up in the 50s when everyone was a lot more optimistic didn’t quite reach. No one drove out here unless they had to, and it wasn’t like the road went anywhere. Still, it was out of the way, and maybe that was one way that Levi was lucky. If they could get where he wanted to go without being seen they’d never be found and no one would be looking. At least he hoped that would be the case.

They stopped a little before getting to Levi’s place, at another small ranch house that faced the road on the same side.

“Are you sure this is the best way?” Erwin asked, eyeing the little lawn and the woods surrounding the property on all sides.

“Yeah. There’s a path at the corner of their yard through the woods. We can get into my backyard that way without Kenny’s stupid floodlights turning on.” Nodding, Erwin stepped to the edge of the yard. He flashed a smile at Levi before turning back to face the house and setting off in a mad dash.

Levi caught up easily and stayed right on Erwin’s heels as they ran around the side of the house into its backyard. As their feet pounded through the short grass and by the paver-stone patio behind the house, they heard a noise that made Levi swear under his breath. A dog’s bark rang out, loud and urgent. Turning his head for only a second, Levi saw it just inside the house, it’s front paws up scratching up against the metal of the closed screen door.

“Shit, faster, Erwin!” Levi panted, giving Erwin a little push and willing his legs to move more quickly. The dog kept barking, its noise turning to a warbling howl. The yard was so small, but they were in the open. Anyone could see them, and if Levi’s neighbor let the dog out…

Well, they’d be fucked.

Levi’s chest burned, and he focused on the tree-line getting closer. He shoved Erwin to their left, guiding him towards where he knew the path was, even though he couldn’t yet see it in the dark. A yell sounded from within the house, a man telling his dog to shut up. But the dog kept baying, and Levi’s breath was shallow, and their way was dark, and Erwin wasn’t running fast enough.

Ducking around, Levi changed tactics. He heard the man’s voice grow to something intelligible and knew they had no time left. He shot past Erwin, grabbing his arm on the way. Levi pulled them both forward, his chest thumping madly. Shouts of man and dog filled his ears. They closed the distance to the trees, swerving to get onto the narrow path that appeared at the last moment in the dark. He kept yanking, dragging Erwin with him as they entered the woods. Only after they’d crashed down thirty more feet of the little path, branches tugging at their clothes, did Levi let go.

They stopped, Erwin bending over and resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Levi stood, head back, looking up into the canopy, sucking greedy mouthfuls of air. The dog’s howls and barks quieted to a whining keen as the man’s voice yelling from the house rose and then ceased. Only the sound of their breathing filling the night.

As Levi calmed, he scanned the navy-blue sky between black silhouettes of leaves. A few clouds hung lazily, light in comparison with the dark background they floated over. The moon shone bright, high already and nearly full, its edge sharp and its glow warm. An autumn moon, more colorful than those of summer or winter, turning the clouds to thin veils as they passed in front of it. The burst of exertion faded from his limbs, and Levi felt the cool of the night creeping through his clothing. Then he felt something else. Something warm, the brush of Erwin’s hand as it took his, the squeeze Erwin gave his fingers as they curled instinctively. Tearing his gaze from the sky, Levi turned to Erwin, and even in the dark his smile was unmistakable.

Sneaking down the path toward Levi’s yard, they picked their way carefully around overgrown bushes and under low-hanging tree limbs. Their fingers never leaving each other’s, Erwin’s grip was steady and grounding, reminding Levi of why he was doing this, why he was sneaking into his own yard. He led them on, through the stretch of woods that seemed much longer and much darker than he’d remembered it being.

The trees fell away and the sky opened up above. Finding themselves standing at the edge of Levi’s yard, they exchanged triumphant glances and jogged over to their goal: a thick-trunked tree with knotted bark. A series of wooden planks were nailed into its side, gap-toothed steps leading up into its branches. As Levi started to climb them he was struck by how much smaller they looked now under his hands and feet. A few were crooked, one ripped half-off, but even the boards he’d clumsily nailed in as a kid still managed to hold his weight. They were probably sturdier than the ones Kenny had put in- he’d insisted on using so many nails.

The treehouse itself was relatively high up. It was nestled in a crook of the large canopy of the tree, a few big branches supporting its floor. High enough that even Erwin couldn’t touch it standing, and well-hidden by leaves and branches of the ancient tree. Levi was suddenly glad that Kenny had never been one for safety. No one else’s family was crazy enough to build a treehouse up so high that was so difficult to see into. Pulling himself up the last bit of the way and flopping onto the wooden plank floor though the open door of the treehouse, Levi quickly scrambled to one side of the little structure to make room for Erwin.

Erwin’s hands and arms appeared in the little doorway, and his head a moment later. His shoulders barely fit through as he squeezed inside, the fabric of his polo shirt stretching tight across his chest as it caught on the doorframe. Levi tried not to stare and failed miserably, his eyes drawn to the swell of pectoral muscles beneath Erwin’s shirt and the sheer broad-ness of his torso. It was ridiculous and unfair, how effortlessly good Erwin always looked. With a little grunt, Erwin got himself all the way into the treehouse, legs beneath himself, and stood up.

He got about two-thirds of the way to standing before he gave up, the top of his head already brushing the coarse beams of the roof. Settling for a crouch, Erwin gave Levi a grin. “This place is amazing. Did you make this?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, with my uncle when I was little. Guess Kenny did most of the work. Felt a lot bigger then.” He looked around them. The space was cramped with two people in it, the ceiling low. The door had been barely big enough and now that they both sat on the floor there wasn’t much of it left. A window and the open door let the night’s breeze through, their view obscured by branches and leaves. As though they were surrounded by the tree, sitting in its heart, enveloped in wood and green, held gently aloft. Somehow it didn’t put Levi at ease.

“Hey, get over on this side.” Levi motioned Erwin away from the door.

“Why?” Erwin asked, but he moved anyway, carefully in the dimness, sitting down next to Levi and leaning his back against the wooden wall.

“Don’t know,” Levi muttered. He did know, it was just fucking embarrassing. They were hiding in his treehouse, that’s why. And if his uncle found them, it wasn’t going to be pretty. It had seemed like such a good idea, but now that they were up here, cramped in the small space, every motion they made straining the old creaking wood, Levi didn’t feel relaxed at all. Anyone could see them. The door was open. Hell, there was no door. They were trapped, anyone could just look in and see what they were doing. But what were they doing?

Fucking nothing.

Or, nothing yet.

The thoughts made Levi’s face warm, embarrassment over his stupid idea, shame that he’d brought Erwin to such a kiddie place, and the speeding of his heartrate he felt when he realized how close Erwin was sitting, when he remembered his shoulders squeezing through the doorframe.

He fidgeted, nervous energy gripping his legs and fingers as they moved on their own to counteract it.

He was finally alone, with Erwin.

Him and Erwin were alone.

There was no one around, but he still worried that anyone could see. And what did he even want, anyway? That was a stupid fucking question, he knew exactly what he wanted. But did Erwin want that too?

Was it okay to want?

Levi squirmed, struggling with his thoughts that kept circling back, landing on Erwin and his shoulders, and his chest, and his perfect hair, and the way his knee was nudging Levi’s thigh. And they were so close. And the treehouse was so small, there was no way for them to not touch. And Levi wanted to touch Erwin so much more, but he didn’t know how, or where, or when to make a move-

Erwin leaned in. On instinct, Levi jerked back. Erwin’s nose connected, banging into his brow. The kiss landed, mashing into his half-closed eye. A strange pressure that made Levi blink and pull back further, hand coming quickly up to cover his eye as they both pulled away from each other. Blinking, eye starting to water and sting, Levi hissed out a breath as Erwin looked sheepishly at him.

“Sorry, Levi. I didn’t mean to…” Erwin trailed off, looking concerned and apologetic. The sympathy made Levi’s heart twinge. He kept fucking doing everything fucking wrong. “I mean, I was trying to…” Levi looked up at Erwin, surprised he was still speaking, surprised the blunder hadn’t just ended everything. “I was trying to, kiss you? Is it okay?”

“Is it okay?” Levi stared as he repeated the words. “Yeah,” he breathed, the nervous tension turning to a different kind of tightness he felt in his chest and groin, “It’s- good.”

“Can we try again?” Erwin’s smile, the way he looked at Levi, hopeful but still confident, made Levi sure that this time it would work. He leaned in as Erwin did, keenly aware of exactly when he entered Erwin’s space, of the brush of their jeans against each other. Erwin’s eyes closed, a slip of blonde lashes catching what little light came from the small window. He moved closer, almost able to imagine that he felt Erwin’s breath as his own heart pounded in his ears. Erwin’s lips pursed, and he paused.

Erwin’s lips- they were tucked so tight, pouted out in a pucker. Like he was going to kiss his mom or something. Levi pulled back, narrowly missing a smacking peck that he swore the whole neighborhood could hear.

“What the fuck, Erwin?” The confused and hurt look on Erwin’s face made him instantly regret his words.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked, making Levi wince internally. He shouldn’t have said something so mean. He _did_ want to kiss Erwin. Just not like that. Maybe if he- wait. Realization dawned on Levi slowly, derailing his train of thought.

“Erwin, have you ever…” he said the words slowly, trying to pick exactly the right ones as his heart thumped in his throat, “…kissed anyone before?”

Erwin shook his head, unashamed. “Have you?”

Stunned, Levi opened and closed his mouth. Erwin had never kissed anyone before. How was that even possible? More importantly, how was it even possible that Erwin still wanted to kiss him? He frowned, then stopped, then frowned again. This was so much more difficult than he’d imagined it being. It’s not like he knew much about kissing either. “Whatever,” he muttered, “it doesn’t matter. I just thought it would be more like, in the movies or something.”

That brought a chuckle from Erwin, and Levi felt even more stupid than he had before. First, he’d insulted Erwin, then he’d said some stupid Disney princess shit, and it was still impossible not to stare. In the dim light Erwin’s profile stood out against the dark walls of the treehouse: high cheekbones, the squared jaw, the way Erwin’s nose crooked slightly. Perfect- he always looked fucking perfect. Even when he’d tried to kiss Levi with those ridiculous pursed lips. It didn’t even matter, Levi would have kissed him like that anyway. It was so hard to resist, and he felt himself drawn closer and closer, thinking about Erwin’s nose and lips.

He closed his eyes, straining up a little as he leaned forward until their lips touched. They brushed, barely making contact. That single point felt electric, lighting every one of Levi’s senses ablaze. This was a kiss. Softer than he’d expected, Erwin’s lips yielded against his own, and he tried moving his mouth how he thought he should. Just feeling, enjoying the warm sensation as Erwin’s mouth moved gently against his own.

Their bodies inched closer instinctually, and Levi found himself leaning over Erwin, one hand on the floor to brace himself as Erwin’s arm came up to his waist. They kissed, tentative motions of their lips, the light pressure growing as their boldness increased, as the heat flooded Levi’s body from his mouth, as his heartrate sped with each touch. When Erwin’s mouth strayed from his he almost opened his eyes, confused as the warmth left his lips. But as Erwin’s lips traced light presses down his chin, following the line of his jaw, Levi realized that he liked this just as much.

Not knowing where Erwin’s mouth would move next, the anticipation almost as good as the contact itself, Levi sighed and let himself drift. He felt Erwin’s hand on his waist, fingers tangled in his t-shirt, stroking slowly through the fabric, moving around to grasp at his back while Erwin’s mouth moved back to find his own.

This time Levi was ready, this time he knew what to expect. Eyes closed, mind occupied by the kiss, by the touch, by Erwin underneath him and how he slowly felt more of Erwin’s body as he sank down with each kiss. Lips soft, their fleeting touch turning from tender brushes to something more urgent as they pressed harder against each other, arousal growing. A slip of wetness made Levi tense as Erwin’s tongue flicked over his lips. When it moved against them again, slippery and tentative, his mouth opened.

Letting Erwin’s tongue into his mouth felt strange but good. He hadn’t expected it to be so pleasant, feeling the slide and press. Giving a tentative lick, Levi tried to figure out what to do with his own tongue. He moved it against Erwin’s, feeling the resistance as they slipped together. Trying to taste Erwin’s mouth, to return the open kiss, he leaned forward further, hand fisting into Erwin’s polo as he tugged.

Their position was no good, and Levi adjusted, climbing over Erwin’s legs and onto his lap, doing his best not to break the kiss as they fumbled. Once he’d straddled Erwin’s hips it was impossible not to notice how close their bodies were, how they fit together, how Erwin shifted underneath him and how hard he knew he already was in his jeans. Erwin sat up, making their mouths level, wrapping one arm around Levi’s back while his other hand came to rest on Levi’s hip. Their kisses broke and renewed, gasping between each as though they’d forgotten how to breathe. Maybe they had. Levi had, when all he could feel was the heat of his body and Erwin’s so close, moving beneath, when all he could feel was the weight of Erwin’s hands, searing like a brand through his thin t-shirt where they lay.

Everything was hot, and the treehouse felt smaller than ever. Erwin’s tongue, sweetness clinging to their kisses as they pressed deeper into each other’s mouths, both hungry to devour the other. Pushing and pulling as they each gave and took, until Erwin pressed too deep and Levi gagged, pulling back with a small cough as his eyes opened and he resurfaced.

The pause gave him a chance to look, and to see. Erwin sitting on the wood floor, looking straight at him, eyes open and trained on him, dark looking in the night. The perfect blonde hair was messier than he’d ever seen it, falling over Erwin’s forehead in a way that made Levi bite his lip and wonder if he’d ever seen anything that sexy before. No, he hadn’t, he thought, as his eyes fell Erwin’s lips. They looked darker, redder than before, more plush and full from their kisses.

And fuck, Levi would be damned if Erwin wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

When he realized that Erwin was also staring, Levi still couldn’t stop. It was overwhelming. There was too much to think about and his brain wasn’t working. So, he didn’t try. He closed his eyes, and leaned forward, and kissed Erwin again, renewing that electric feeling as his nerves jittered to life in sparks of light everywhere their bodies met.

It felt incredible, kissing Erwin. Better than anything he’d ever done before, even things he’d done by himself. This was better. He wanted Erwin so badly, and the fact that Erwin was kissing him back, that he had seen that same look in Erwin’s eyes, that Erwin’s hand was creeping under his shirt until their skin brushed, made it even more exciting. His mouth moved, he pressed forward, trying to kiss Erwin harder but holding himself back at the same time, unsure of how hard was too hard despite all the obvious signs that Erwin wanted all the same things.

Every glimpse he caught of Erwin between kisses burned into his mind as his hands fumbled with Erwin’s shirt. His fingers slid under the hem, tracing Erwin’s abdomen, feeling firm muscle as they moved up Erwin’s sides to tug the polo shirt off over his head. Shirtless, Erwin looked even better, a dusting of hair across his chest drawing Levi’s eyes over his muscled abdomen and across the darker skin of his nipples.

Levi couldn’t stop the small whimper that escaped him when Erwin’s hand pushed his shirt up too. He watched as Erwin’s hands spread. They looked so large, covering so much of his body easily. One moved up from his hip as the other traced through the trail of dark hair that led down from his navel. Erwin’s fingers travelled down it, pausing as they skimmed the button of his jeans, making Levi squirm, before they moved back up. In no time at all his shirt was off, and the cool night air made him shiver. Or maybe it was Erwin’s touch that made him shiver, his body shaking as he pressed closer to Erwin, seeking his warmth.

They kissed again, chests pressing together, hands stroking and squeezing over each other’s backs and sides, wondering at the shape of each other. It was amazing, how good it felt. Just to touch, to kiss, to be so close to the person he wanted most. Even if the pressure in his jeans was distracting, even if he felt embarrassed by getting so hard just from kissing and touching. The moment of shame faded when Erwin’s hips moved under him, and Levi felt a hard bulge pressing into his thigh.

Erwin felt that same need too.

The knowledge made him hungry and hot, overcoming any lingering doubts to let himself be consumed by the motion of their mouths. Levi kissed back fiercely, willing them together with his tongue, meeting the sloppy wetness of Erwin’s efforts with his own. Lost in their kisses, Levi hardly noticed the motion of Erwin’s hands on his skin until they found his nipples. He sucked in a breath, shocked by how intense the brush of Erwin’s thumb felt over one. Unable to resist, he moaned against Erwin’s mouth, hips rocking in Erwin’s lap as he felt a light pinch.

Erwin’s hand’s continued to explore, stroking his nipples, moving to grasp at his back, sliding over every inch of skin and leaving glowing trails of heat in their wake as they drew sighs of increasing volume from Levi’s open throat. Wanting to give something back, to make Erwin feel good, Levi’s mouth moved away from Erwin’s. He kissed down his chin, and then further, traveling down the tendons on his neck to mouth at his Adam’s apple. It bobbed against the press of Levi’s lips, and Erwin gasped when he used his teeth, pressing them against the pulse he felt in Erwin’s neck. Kissing his way down until Erwin’s breathing grew heavy and labored, turning to gasps as he reached the crook where Erwin’s neck and shoulder met. Smiling against the skin, Levi kissed harder, sucking gently as Erwin moaned, nipping and tugging at the skin.

It was so easy to lose himself in the moment, to enjoy Erwin’s presence so close. So close not even a sigh could fit between them. They kissed and touched until time had no meaning and the night around them felt as far away as the moon that shone above.

Until Erwin’s phone rang. Suddenly, its chime so loud to ears that had grown accustomed to the soft sounds made by their mouths and the brush of skin. Levi sat up quickly, pulling away, as Erwin swore, “Fuck.”

Levi grinned. He’d never heard Erwin swear before. But the amusement lasted only a half-second, chased away by the fear of being discovered. He rolled off Erwin to let him struggle his phone from his back pocket. Erwin’s eyebrows drew together in a frown. “It’s my dad. I’ve got to answer- oh. It’s 9:30. Fuck.”

Levi tried to composed himself as Erwin answered the phone. He felt around the treehouse, locating his t-shirt and pulling it hastily over his head. Erwin’s voice sounded low and rough, and it did nothing but continue to stir the coiled arousal in his groin as his heart pounded like he’d just run a marathon.

“Sure, Papa. Sorry, I love track of time. I’ll be there in a minute.” Erwin hung up and gave Levi a grateful look as Levi passed him the polo shirt.

“I guess I should go,” he said, the apology obvious even if the gravel hadn’t quite left his voice.

“Yeah,” Levi agreed.

Their eyes slid away from each other, both unsure of what to say as they adjusted their clothing and climbed down from the treehouse. They walked quietly, sneaking around the backyard until they’d reached the side of the house, just out of sight from the road where Erwin’s father waited in his car. As Levi was about to cross into view of the street, Erwin’s hand caught his wrist. It pulled him back, to face Erwin. He looked up, surprised, as Erwin leaned down, and their lips met. This kiss was soft, open, but tender. A kiss that warmed Levi’s heart more than his body, that made his knees weak and his head spin as he savored the feeling of Erwin’s lips for one last time.

When they parted, Erwin’s eyes met his.

“I had a really good time tonight.”

Levi nodded.

“And,” Erwin added, “I hope you’ll go on another date with me, Levi.”

Levi flushed, mouth falling open as he tried to find something to say that didn’t sound stupid. His throat refusing to obey his mind, he struggled for a moment before settling on the only thing he could manage.

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t fancy, but it was true.

With a smile and a wave, Erwin said goodnight.

And Levi knew it may not have been fancy, but it had been enough.


End file.
